


Things I Wrote

by Junnesejer



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Will add more as I go, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnesejer/pseuds/Junnesejer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't write I draw, please don't hate me I'm new at this. But here is this stuff, leave suggestions if you want. I changed this from marvel thing I wrote to the new thing up there because I'm pretty sure I'm going to write random crazy things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deadpool/Reader Mario Cart

"(Y/N) your shift is over get out, hun." Massie called from behind the bar just as you were collecting the last of his money.

"Huh? But don't you need help cleaning or something?" You turned to face your boss.

Massie sighed heavily "No. Get. Out."

"But I- " 

"No." Massie deadpanned with a half hearted glare. 

You sighed lightly "Alright, get home safe, yeah?" You waved slightly and headed out the club's door. 

As you walked to your apartment door as you went to unlock the door, you noticed the door was already unlocked. Narrowing your eyes slightly, you pressed an ear up to the door.

"No, you piece of shit! Not that way! Who shot that shell?!"

Wade's voice came through the door as he apparently played a video game. 

"What do you mean I'm overreacting!? I'm not overreacting!" Wade yelled at the TV once again making you chuckle slightly.

As you opened the door taking off your coat and hanging it up, quietly and toed off your shoes and began making your way towards the couch where Wade was playing Mario Cart and losing horribly.

"Let's face it. No one ever loses at Mario Kart gracefully, Boobear." You said as you gently wrapped your arms around Wade's shoulders.

"Baby! Come play with me!" Wade whined and pushed his head back into your shoulder.

You laughed gently and kissed the side of his head "No, I'm going to take a bath and go to bed."

"But Baby! Please just one game!" Wade practically whined like a child close to a tantrum.

"Boobear.." You began.

"I have a pancakes.." Wade grinned "To hopefully get you to play and forgive for breaking the lock too." 

You narrowed your eyes slightly "Damn Wade.. Alright fine, put it in the fridge and I'll be back just change." 

Wade eyebrows went up as you walked out in nothing but one of his over sized shirts yawning slightly.

"Boobear ready to play?" You walked over and sat next to him, curling up slightly as your picked up the second player controller.

"Of course, Baby" Wade said as he started up the level.

After getting halfway Wade noticed you weren't paying and put all your weight up against his side. 

"We'll continue later when (Y/N) is awake." He said as he turned the game and TV off and picked you up. 

"Time for bed!" Wade whispered quietly and locked the broken door then headed the bed.


	2. Bucky/Reader Tripping part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan suggested this since I couldn't think of much, it'll be a two parter

"I seriously regret wearing heels, should have never let Beck talk me into this." Y/N mumbled to herself as she limped to her apartment, holding her black stiletto heels in hand. 

"Stupid party, stupid sister." Y/N continued to mumble to herself untill she tripped over her own feet and collided into a wall, stumbling back before Y/N fell arms reached out and stilled her from falling. 

"You alright?" The wall- well new found person asked as he gently set her back onto her feet. 

"No, I'm all left." Y/N sassed but soon slapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean, I'm okay. Sorry no brain filter." Laughing nervously as Y/N stepped away from then man. 

"Hi! I'm Y/N, I'm sorry for tripping into you by the way." She said nervously. "Bucky." The man, now Bucky said with a small ghost of a smile. 

"Well, I better get going, it's getting late." Y/N said as she waved him farwell and turned to head home. Bucky smiled as he watched Y/N limp away, before he turned to head back to the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me please I tried.


End file.
